


Promise I'll Be The Cure

by ADAMWryter



Category: Lady Gaga (Musician)
Genre: A Star is Born, Based on a Lady Gaga Song, Christian Carino - Freeform, F/M, Joanne - Freeform, Joanne World Tour, Mark Ronson's divorce, Marry The Night, The Cure (song)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADAMWryter/pseuds/ADAMWryter
Summary: Anyone who could speak to Gaga in her lyrics, her language is not a simple man, he’s a keeper. Well, Mark was there when creating Joanne, why can’t he, right? Moreover, she has heard her Little Monsters say that a zillion times, they’re sweet and supportive. But Mark speaks in a beautiful and loving way, a special way that brings Gaga to the heaven of love. Mark is the man Gaga needs, wants and wishes for.





	Promise I'll Be The Cure

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before any of my other work from Lady Gaga fandom and I think this is the time when I should post it. Mark Ronson and Lady Gaga are so beautiful together.
> 
> This work is based on real life people. Should any of the mentioned characters read this, I just want to say this is purely fictional and I mean no offense.

“Stefani, hey! How’s it going?”

“Good! Glad to meet you. How you’re doing?”

“Fine as always. Good to see you again.”

And they greet each other with a hug. Mark Ronson and Lady Gaga are out and about in the studio, Gaga wants to keep creating something new in her free time before she kicks off her Joanne World Tour. Gaga’s wearing simple today, just her crop top and some Daisy Dukes, with her hair as a pony’s tail, just like in her Perfect Illusion music video.

“Always up for something new, aren’t you?”

“You know me, Mark. Creativity is something I cannot live without”, Gaga kisses Mark in his cheek. She always does, with everyone. That’s the way she expresses her kindness.

“What you got lately?”, asks with curious when he’s grabbing some beer while Gaga’s sitting down.

“I don’t know, I’ve been writing a lot. My fans want something big and extremely danceable like Bad Romance or Telephone. But I want to give them something sweet and spirit-lifting like what I did with Joanne… Thank you”, Gaga receives a bottle of beer from Mark, “Again, your help, along with Bloodpop’s and RedOne’s and Kevin Parker’s and everyone’s, was really helping me a lot to publish such an emotional album. I want to keep doing that, you know… I want the music isn’t just about partying, sex, alcohol, drugs,… I want it to be a reminder for me, for everyone… I think they’re gonna need something besides the dark things I did before… Joanne was a really good start.”

“Yes of course”, Mark excitedly and confusedly says, “What you did and are doing is wonderful. Your fans love it…”

“Yeah, thank you, I think they do”, Gaga interrupts.

“Not to mention The Cure…”

“Yeah! The Cure!”, Gaga takes a sip.

“It is really influential to them. I mean, it’s a huge impact. Look how excited they are after you officially released it at Coachella.”

Gaga chuckles a little bit. She loves the compliments, and appreciates them, but she always reminds herself as a humble person.

“And they’re asking for a music video.”

“Yeah, I’m not sure if I want to make a music video for that.”

“So you’re going for a single without a music video?”

“Yeah, I want everyone to listen to it, and relate to themselves. Like, close their eyes and feel the music being the cure, feel the love being the cure. I want them to think of themselves rather than think of me. So I don’t want them to look into their screens saying like “Gaga, queen, slayyyy” or something like that”, both have a laugh.

“You know you are the queen.”

“Oh stop it”, Gaga shows a little bit shy.

“Oh you are, to the world, to their hearts, and to mine”, Mark looks at Gaga with really charming eyes.

“Awww, thank you, that is a really nice thing to say.”

“So, let’s get to work then. You got anything really good to start with?”

“I don’t know, I am not sure about anything I have done. It’s like Joanne and Gaga was working at the same time”, Gaga chuckles, “Sometimes it’s so uplifting, but sometimes it’s so bringing down.”

“You have anything written by Stefani?”

“Maybe I do… You know, that’s a funny thing to say”, they laugh… “I do have some written by Stefani, and I think I have put them for A Star Is Born.”

 “That’s great, I heard you were going with Stefani Germanotta.”

“Yeah, I feel like this is a great way to show a real star is really born, just how myself turned into Lady Gaga… I think it’s a better thing to do since I did in Marry The Night, and… I want to do more and better than that, to show the world I am never done being Stefani, the girl who had a dream like nine or ten years ago.”

“Nor done being Gaga, are you?

“Yes!”, Gaga smiles, tilts her head as if it was in mocking manner.

“Well, a girl who had a dream never stops having dreams, does she?”

“No, she never stops. It’s funny you asked because I’ve been thinking about my real dream lately. You know, I used to dream for the fame, the fortune, the being well-known, the applause, now I have it but why I feel so empty. You know, I look up to Michael Jackson, or David Bowie, or Amy Winehouse,… they had the fame, too. But they also had troubles with it.”

“Everyone has troubles with something in their life”, Mark comes sitting down by Gaga.

“Yes, and even though I was alerted, I still headed to it with full speed”, Gaga’s voice is a little bit down.

“No one can refuse its seduction. Everything was so sweet at the beginning and… I mean, we all go full speed towards it, give it everything we have, push our limits…”

“And it’s never enough”, both.

“For it”, Gaga says.

“For them”, Mark replies.

“For everyone”, both.

Silence is in the air.

Gaga breaks the quiet atmosphere, “You ever felt like wanting to stop?”

“Yes. And you?”

“Always, ever since my incident at The Born This Way Ball, and then ARTPOP, and everything”, Gaga’s voice sounds like she’s about to burst in tears, “I would stop if I could. It’s exhausting. It’s draining my life. But my fans are really counting on me. They’re looking up to me. I can’t let them down, but I want to stop… Sometimes I feel like it’s a lifetime contract…”, Gaga wipes her little tears running down on her face.

Mark comes closer to Gaga and gives her a hug.

“Hey, it’s ok. It’s ok. I know how it feels. Feels like we’re superheroes, and that means we have to sacrifice something in our lives, but we’re doing for the greater good.”

Gaga looks at Mark and smiles, “Yeah, feels like superheroes, sacrifice for everyone…”

“Also like kings and queens, sacrificing for their people… F-for, the greater good…”

Gaga smiles with her head looking down, “I hope when I get to the heaven’s gates, God will know how much I love them and how much I have sacrificed for them.”

“I’m sure he’s knowing right now”, Mark gives Gaga another hug, warmer than the previous one.

“I sing my prayer to Him every night, begging for his help in my life, my dreams… I feel like all I ask is a stable life, all I beg for is just being able to create beautiful things without all the pressure, the greed, the evil deeds from all the people…:, Marks holds Gaga’s hand, calming her “It’s ok. I believe he’s listening to you…”

“…And not having to try to be tough and deal with all the hate…”

“I know, I know…”, Mark’s rubbing Gaga’s shoulder so as that she would feel better, “That’s what we do in this industry, we try to create something beautiful, but there are always people against us, and disagreeing with us”, Mark’s voice is so warm and calming, “and the hate is never ending…”

“I know, sometimes I feel like I should not do what I am doing at all. But some parts of me keep me doing it, you know…”

“Yes, I understand…”

“And I just have to keep doing it, for the people I love, for my fans… And at a point they turn their backs on me. I just want to know if I did something wrong… And everyday I beg for the answer…”, Gaga begins crying, leans her head at Mark, and Marks opens his arms to embrace Gaga.

“Ok, I believe I have the answer. You’re not doing anything wrong. You’re just being yourself. Isn’t that what you always say? You were born this way, God made you this way. It’s their problems, not your fault. Stefani, my dear, you’re the kindest, warmest, nicest, friendliest, sweetest girl I have ever met. Ok?”

Gaga smiles, “Thanks, Mark, that’s so sweet of you”, Mark smiles warmly, “You just lit up my fame dream inside of me again…”

“You’re welcome, I am willing to light any dreams of yours”, Mark laughs…

“I don’t know if you can light up this one”, Gaga hesitates when she notices Mark’s warm and charming smile, “I feel like my dream right now is having a family, with a man who loves me, and the children…”

“I believe you will achieve that soon…”, Mark tilts his head downward in a funny way.

“I don’t know. I don’t feel sure. I used to think about that with my ex-boyfriend, you know, Taylor Kinney. Everything was so sure, he treated me like a queen, he was giving me so much love, anything I could desire. He was so supportive, everyone was, and then the fame came into and I lose him, I did a movie and I lose him. I am not sure about anything right now…”

“Me, too”, Mark suddenly lowers his voice, “I was given the love of my life and five years later it was taken away, just because the she felt not belonging anymore…”

“Oh, I’m so sorry Mark, I shouldn’t have brought this up”, Gaga approaches to hug him, “Taylor and I was dating five years, too.”

“I’m sorry, too. For you. You’re a sweet girl, you don’t deserve that…”

“Neither do you, Mark.”

“Guess love is not for us…”

“I guess not. You know, it’s funny…”, Gaga wipes her tears, “…that I keep singing about love but it’s like it doesn’t belong to me…”

“Yeah, like it’s doesn’t belong to either of us…”

“But I have learned from writing The Cure that love can be a miracle when it’s given to the right person… I just think I have never chosen the right person to give it whole, although I have never stopped loving my exes and wishing them the best.”

“I am sure you will give it to the right person someday, someone who will be with you until the end…”

Gaga looks at Mark with loving eyes, “I am sure I will, and I am sure that you will too, Mark.”

Mark looks back at Gaga, seemingly understanding her love hidden in her words, “Thank you.”

Silence is in the air again, but the atmosphere is warm and full of empathy, like two lonely souls are connecting.

“You know…”, Mark puts his hand on Gaga’s, “… love is not for you but you can create it for yourself…”

“Yeah, love isn’t given to us, we create love ourselves…”

And they laugh a little. Then it’s suddenly quiet, they gaze into each other’s eyes and Gaga leans in, and Mark leans in, and then they kiss, deeply.

“I’m sorry…”, Mark freaks out, embarrassed, “I’m so sorry for that.. It must have been for the beer…”

“It’s okay… I guess we’re both a little bit too drunk…”

“Yeah, I’m so sorry for that… You have a boyfriend now… I guess it was me, not getting over my divorce yet… And the beer might have exceeded it a little bit…”

Gaga puts her hand on Mark’s face, to have him look at her, “It’s okay, I don’t mind. I don’t mind if you want me to fix you with my love. I know you’re hurt too, Mark. Let this be not just about me, it’s about you, too. You are looking for the cure, too. Let me be a friend and help you. Because I am not the kind of girl that ignores when someone around you is feeling down…”

“No, I appreciate your kindness but you can’t be the cure or…”

“Promise I’ll be the cure…”, Gaga says with even gentler voice, full of love, leaving Mark speechless and the two kiss again. This time, Gaga’s hand wraps Mark’s head and his wraps Gaga on her back. They close their eyes and feel the love.

“Stefani… That’s so sweet… I love you, but…”

“You love me?...”, Gaga smiles in a curious and mocking way.

“No, I mean…”

“Okay, I get it”, Gaga chuckles, “I love you, too. You are such a sweet man.”

“Thank you…”, Mark smiles back, “Now you mention it… I need to confess I have some feelings for you, Stefani. You are a really sweet girl, too. You are very nice and warm. While making Joanne, you made me feel so different, you made me feel so warm and loved when I was having a fight with my wife… My ex-wife… You made me feel alive when I was down. Creating Joanne was really fun with you. But I felt a lot more…”

“I have some strange feelings for you too, Mark. You were helping me feel better a lot when I was having a fight with Taylor. You helped me carry my deep emotions into the songs. You helped me create Joanne, a very beautiful artwork with the touch of yours. I see you as a very handsome man, a very brave and kind man, a sweet and caring friend. You were there for me when I was weak. You have helped me a lot more than I could imagine, Mark…”

“You’re exaggerating”, Mark chuckles, “it was you getting better by yourself. You’re a strong and independent woman.”

“But sometimes I feel like I really need a man who can give me a lot of love. Sometimes I feel I need protection. And sometimes I feel like I find those at you, Mark. I am confused, too. But I know those feelings are not fake. I know I feel safe with you.”

“That’s really sweet of you to say so, Stefani.”

“It’s true… I can be strong. But sometimes I feel no energy at all. I feel the whole world is against me…”, Gaga’s tears are beginning to roll down her face again, “there’s so much hatred in this world and I cannot deal with it all. I have my family, my friends, my fans who support me a lot, but sometimes I feel I need a man who I can lean in to cry, who I can tell everything and he will say “Baby, it’s okay” and he will kiss me. I need someone who will stay with me forever and make me feel like I’m the happiest woman in this world,... and… and… I can make him feel like the happiest man in the world. I need someone who comes for me not for the fame and will be with me when the fame is no longer there. Sometime it’s so lonely... I need a man but no one can be the one I need…”, Gaga leans her head against Mark’s chest, crying. Mark embraces Gaga, rubbing her shoulder again, he can feel her tears wetting his shirt, and pouring into his heart.

“Okay, I know… I cannot say it’s gonna be okay… Because this is what it’s like in this music industry… But…”

“Taylor was such a guy like that, until he wasn’t. We had a fight because he could not stand the pressure of the fame surrounding me. He said he felt living under my shadow. I don’t know why, I just want this stupid fame to leave me alone and let me be happy with a man who really loves me….”

“Alright… Alright… Mark’s trying to calm Gaga… Then suddenly he holds her up and kisses her really hard, which makes Gaga speechless. “I don’t know I can be the man you need, but I know I can be there whenever you need me. You’re a sweet girl”, Mark’s hand’s gently running on Gaga’s cheek, “and you don’t deserve the hate of the world. But still they’re coming for us, it will never be okay. But I can be there fighting it with you. Everything was just work until I found that I had some feelings for you. Stefani, you are not lonely. I’m here for you. You can lean onto me and cry whenever you want. I can make you the happiest woman in the world and you can make me the happiest man in the world. Because when the world is full of hate, only love can fix it.”

Gaga stops sobbing and smiles, hugs Mark and kisses him again. She has never heard any man say like that. Yes, any man can be sweet at the beginning, but only time can tell. But somehow Gaga can tell that their souls are connecting, and truly beautifully combining. She felt a little bit of the same way at Taylor before, he was so sweet, he was such a man, he was really appreciated by her Little Monsters, and they really hoped he and Gaga would marry and live happily ever after she said yes at Taylor’s proposal. But then the conflict of the fame took place and Taylor was not the man for Gaga anymore. Gaga had tried a number of times to fix this with her love, to make peace, to get the two of them back together. But nothing worked because the curse of the fame was too strong and Gaga could not do anything else but give him back the engagement ring and move on.

But there’s something better about Mark. Well, the first thing is they both work in music. Gaga’s trial in acting and success could somewhat be the reason for her breakup with Taylor because they work in different fields, while they could not help each other, well, Taylor could help Gaga with her acting but she could hardly help him with his singing… Mark helped Gaga create Joanne, a spectacular album, a new change in Lady Gaga’s discrography, while a lot of people protested it… They said Gaga was over, they said Gaga was so reductive that she copied Taylor Swift, they said they needed old Gaga back… Little fame included, Mark worked with all of his heart for Gaga’s album more than just work, he put love in it, just like how Gaga did. He was the man who can absolutely be with Gaga.

But…

“Stefani, I love you but… You have a boyfriend…”, Mark says in somewhat regrets.

“Yeah…”, Gaga says with her eyes looking down.

“I know you’re not the kind of girl who ruins her current relationship just because somebody kisses her, right?”

Gaga’s eyes are looking up at Mark, feeling he really knows her. And that’s true. If anything can describe Gaga in love, it’s definitely that she always does the best for her love. She’s the kind of girl that is never the first one to break up. Gaga is always serious in her love. She has affections for Christian Carino, but now she deeply has some for Mark, too. But she knows what she must do. “You know me so well Mark.”

Mark kisses Gaga one last time, and this is the hottest, deepest, hardest kiss ever.

“I may not be your man, not now, but I can be there whenever you need me. I’ll answer to your any calls, be there at fast as I can. I can be there for you to lean in and cry. And above all, whenever you feel down, sick, or depressed”, Mark stops for a little,” I’ll fix you with my love”, Mark gazes into Gaga’s eyes as it is a proposal, but it’s not.

Gaga’s tears of joy can be seen in her eyes, “Will you?”

“Promise I’ll be the cure.”

Then Mark stands up to collect Gaga’s stuff for her. Gaga keeps her eyes on Mark as he does, and she feels so loved, like, most loved ever.

Anyone who could speak to Gaga in her lyrics, her language is not a simple man, he’s a keeper. Well, Mark was there when creating Joanne, why can’t he, right? Moreover, she has heard her Little Monsters say that a zillion times, they’re sweet and supportive. But Mark speaks in a beautiful and loving way, a special way that brings Gaga to the heaven of love. Mark is the man Gaga needs, wants and wishes for.

It is unknown whether they make any beautiful songs after this, as they decide to call it a day after Mark has collected Gaga’s music sheets for her because they feel they need to take time after this romance which occurred but was never established. However, they have made something more than beautiful, something neither of them can even imagine.

 

With love,

Lady Gaga’s Little Monster

 

THE END.


End file.
